A lil' flashback wont hurt, Right?
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Minako was laying in bed her blonde hair spread over her bed, the sun was shining through her window. She had her father like cat at her side and a old Sailor V poster above her bed. She woke up her eyes opening half way "Thank Venus it's Saturday" She sighed sitting up "Yep! We have a conterce today" Artemis said standing up "Ugh….! I don't wanna sing today!" Minako said with a


Minako was laying in bed her blonde hair spread over her bed, the sun was shining through her window. She had her father like cat at her side and a old Sailor V poster above her bed. She woke up her eyes opening half way "Thank Venus it's Saturday" She sighed sitting up "Yep! We have a conterce today" Artemis said standing up "Ugh….! I don't wanna sing today!" Minako said with a groan "Hey you're the one who signed up to be a idol" Artemis said with a chuckle. She got off her bed and went to her Sailor V suit on "Mina? What are you doing?" Artemis asked "I think I will wear it for the concert" Minako said looking at it with a smile "But it's the real thing!" Artemis fussed "And? Do you want me to wear a fake?" She asked "It's better that way" He assured her "Fine…" She sighed.

They went onto amazon and bought three different suits all no the real thing. They got there in a hour since Minako had a fast pass. "Ok lets see what we got" She said opening the box then taking the bags of clothes out "This one feels cheap and fake" She said feeling the material "Well Minako it's not the real thing" He said with a sweatdrop "Yeah i'm wearing the real thing" She said grabbing the suit "We payed one hundred and twenty dollars on those!" He yelled "And? We are rich" She said walking into her bathroom.

She closed the door and slid down her gym shorts and pulled up her white shirt. Then put on the skirt and top then her mask and heals then she walked out. "So how does it look?" She asked "Uh… wow…" Artemis said scanning her body all over "Artemis!" She kicked her heel at him "Hey watch it!" He yelled.

They called the limo and waited for it to arrive "Ugh will he ever get here!" She groaned "There it is!" Artemis said lifting one paw and pointed it at the limo approaching. A woman got out of the limo instead of Minako's normal driver who was a man "Ugh! Who are you?" Minako said pointing one finger at the woman "Your driver Princess now get it" She said with a frown.

They started driving until Minako spoke up "So...You know where to go right? And where is Kenji?" She asked "Oh Kenji he got in a accident so he could drive anyone anymore and I took his place" The woman in black said "And yes I know where to go" SHe added. "Also I would expect better from a idol" She said "Come again?" Minako asked "Your snotty and loud… And annoying" The driver said "Whatever! And hurry up!" She yelled "Well excuse me princess! But I can't go any faster!" She yelled back at the idol. "By the way what's your name?" Minako asked "Rei Hino" She said "Good now that I have your name im reporting you to the staff of my company" "Pssh have fun with that" Rei said with a grin "So Minako what songs are you singing today?" Rei asked "Well today im singing- Hey wait… How do you know my name?" She asked "Your Minako AIno who doesn't know who you are" Rei said looking back into the back of the limo "Well…" Minako blushed "Nice blush you're wearing what color is it?" Rei asked "Its um its number five O' five" She said even though she wasn't wear makeup.

After they got there Minako walked up on stage and saw all of her fans "Here we go…" She sighed. She looked in the crowd and saw Rei "Rei?" She said under her breath. "Hello London!" She said yelling into the mic, the crowd shouted and screamed. She finished all of her songs then had one more left "This one goes to Rei… She helped me relieve this" She said. She started singing Route Venus with pride and passion. After the song was over she threw her mask off "I am the one named… Sailor V!" She said. After she stopped being a Sailor Senshi she went back to London her iconic crime fighting suit came to use. The crowd cheered and yelled at her from loving the song so much. "Sailor V out!" She dropped the mic and walked behind stage "R-Rei?" She said seeing her sitting on one of the chairs "Listen it's gonna rain soon so we better get you home" She said putting her hand on one of the idols shoulder 'Wait…. Hino Rei… Reiko! Mars Reiko!' She yelled in her mind "Reiko!" She hugged Rei "Now you remember?" She said with a smile hugging her girlfriend back "I came all this way to see you… Learned how to drive and got a job just to see you" She said bringing Minako closer to her "I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier" She cried tears of joy "I missed you" She said trying to pull off Rei's shirt "Woah woah woah didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Rei asked with a laugh "But you're not a stranger" Minako whispered into her ear "You got me there" Rei sighed lifting her arms ready for her shirt to come off. Minako pulled off Rei's shirt and stared at her lover's chest "Minako we have houses for a reason" She said pulling her shirt back on "Rei!" She whined "I know I know now get in the car" She said pushing Minako out to the limo. She put Minako in the front seat of the limo with her. "Reiko i'm glad you came to find me" Minako said with a warm smile "What happened why did you leave?" Rei asked making sure to keep her eyes on the road "Rei i'm sorry-" "Why! Tell me why you left!" She demanded "I can't tell you why" She mumbled "What was that?" She asked with a tone "I left to see Alan!" She yelled to get it out "Alan…" Rei stopped the car in a parking lot and looked at Minako with her cold dark eyes.

"You came to see Alan… You just abandoned me? You left for him?" She said with her head looking down "Rei i'm sorry!" She said tears at bay "You left for Alan…" Rei said pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm driving you home then i'm going back home" She said as she started driving again "Reiko please don't go, Mars" She said her voice trailing off.

They got home and Rei opened the door of the limo for Minako "Please don't go! Reiko please!" She held her hand tight "Please!" She cried "Fine" Rei said to quickly. Artemis came out of the cat door by the house door "R-Rei?" He walked over "Artemis" She said looking into his cold eyes "I told you to stay away from her…" He said "Thank God you weren't in the limo" Rei said kneeling down to the cats level "Artemis? Rei?" Minako tilted her head "Let me show you something Minako" Artemis said shoot a beam to her forehead with his crescent on his forehead.

-flashback-

Minako was laying on her bed she was on Venus and Rei was at the foot of her bed. "Rei come back to bed" She said grabbing Rei's arm "Minako…" She said leaning back to lay down next to the blonde "Reiko silly baby" Minako giggled as she twirled Rei's long hair "Hmm you're so cute Minako" She said smiling tenderly at the blonde. "Reiko… I'm so glad you're here… It's hard since Artemis hates you" She said holding the ravens hand "Yes but no matter what he says I will always love you" Rei said rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand. "Reiko please I want to love you… But when I speak of you he scolds me" She said forcing a kiss onto Rei's lips, Rei tasted Minako's salts tear slip into her mouth "Reiko hold me" She said ending their kiss "Come here" Rei said pulling Minako into her arms "We mustn't meet like this anymore!" Rei said holding Minako from behind "...Why?" She asked "Because Artemis forbids it" Rei said kissing the back of her head "I mustn't fall in love" Rei said with a hush tone "But you already have" Minako said wrapping Rei's arms around herself.

-End of flashback-

"I wanna stay in the past forever" Minako said without even realising it "Minako!" Artemis yelled "Wh-what happened?" She started falling over "Minako!" Rei caught her from falling "Reiko?" Minako kissed the raven lightly she didn't even know what she was doing "M-Minako…" Rei blushed intensely "Minako you're grounded!" Artemis yelled "You know what…" Minako said getting out of Rei's arms "I'm sick of you shit! I love Rei no matter what! And she loves me no matter what you say!" Minako yelled pointing her finger at the white cat "I will not let you love her!" Artemis yelled back "But Artemis… I LOVE HER!" Minako yelled grabbing Rei's arm and got back in the limo and locked the doors. "Minako what are you doing?!" SHe asked "I want to see more of our past! Show it to me! The memories you remember!" Minako cried. Rei put her hand on Minako's cheek and the memories came flooding in

-flashback-

Rei and Minako just came back from the Martian bar and they walked into Rei's part of the castle and walked into her room. Rei and Minako were drunk, Rei pinned Minako against the wall there lips were brushing against each other "Reiko…" Minako whispered to the raven "I wanna fuck you so hard… You're gonna moan my name" Rei said with a Try Hard romantic voice "That's every night tho" Minako gave a drunken giggle "Oh yeah…" Rei said trying to think about it "What ever!" Rei said kissing her with sloppy drunken kisses "Mmm Rei!" She moaned. They moved over to the bed and started giving each other drunk kisses. Minako started pulling of Rei's shirt and unhooked her bra and Rei did the same to her. Then Rei's tight pants came off then her panties, then Rei pulled down Minako's short skirt then her panties. Rei put her hand right under Minako's wet core "So heated" She said with a smile. Then she poked Minako's clit with her finger "AH! Rei!" She moaned in pain "So tender… And... Mianko what's another word for how that felt?" Rei asked "Painful!" Minako yelled "Yeah yeah painful" Rei mumbled as she pushed her finger into Minako "R-Reiko! What ever happened to being g-gentle?!" Minako asked "It went in… And out…. In…. and out" Rei said as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of Minako. "Rei!" Minako yelled and started to pull her hair "Minako you're so soppy down here" Rei giggled "And your messy!" She yelled digging her nails into Rei's back. "Ah! Rei!" Minako screamed in pleasure as she cummed.

-end of flashback-

"Minako…" Rei sighed after she showed her that memory. Rei took her hand and put it up Minako's skirt and moved her panties then felt how wet Minako was "R-Rei…!" She had eyes filled with shock "Don't be afraid…" Rei whispered in her ear "Don't worry i'm not" Minako said with a smile on her face "Good" Rei started fingering her "Ah! R-Reiko!" She moaned her head falling back. Artemis looked threw the window of the limo and yelled at what he saw "Gack! Reinako!" He yelled.


End file.
